les défis de Dstiny
by Hairy Powder
Summary: ahh.. les petits défis de l'internat, quand on s'ennuie en 2eme heure de permanence.... receuil des défis lançés par Nonochan à votre auguste serviteur. ja ne !


**Les défis de Nono-chan 1**

_Cours de Vol_ Fanfiction : potter 

Durée : environ 1 heure

Pairing : Dubois X Creevey

Obligatoire: nouveau prof de vol / cognards / declaration en plein vol

Dja ! ikimashô !!!

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les arbres. Le soleil venait de se lever sur une belle matinée de Septembre. L 'été indien s'annonçait sur cette partie d'Ecosse qui peu à peu, recouvrait son magnifique manteau de feuilles aux tons pourpres et orangés. Le château se dressait, pointant ses tours fièrement vers le ciel, vestiges incontestable des landlords du temps jadis pour certains, gardien bienveillant de jeunes élèves en sorcellerie pour les autres. Au loin, dans le lac, le Calamar géant agitait ses tentacules dans l'air matinal. Apparemment, il avait trouvé son petit déjeuner. Une pauvre bête de la forêt interdite qui s'était aventurée de trop près….

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, les 7èmes années se rassemblaient. Au milieu d'entre eux, un adolescent. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ainsi que ses robes noires à l' écusson rouge des Griffondors, tout flottait autour de lui élégamment (merci professeur Snape pour les cours du jeudi soir de maniement de cape !). Son visage aux traits doux, d'une immense beauté, rayonnait encore plus grâce à ses beaux yeux couleur whisky qui semblaient pétiller de malice. Il était grand, d'allure élancée nullement gêné par ses amples habits. Il aurait pu paraître féminin et fragile… Mais il riait, son nouvel appareil photo moldu numérique avec vidéo intégrée et lime à ongle comprise pendant autour de son coup. Un groupe de filles (dont la petite Weasley, là bas, la pauvre, avec son acné prononcée et l'appareil dentaire) papillonnait autour de lui. C'ést vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de succès. Beau, intelligent, adulé de tous… on racontait même qu'il avait séduit le cœur (d'artichaut) de Harry Potter, avant que celui ci ne se fasse rattrapé par son mari Draco, enceint jusqu'aux yeux pour la 3eme fois consécutive et d'humeur acariâtre… On le plaignait, pauvre Harry… mais bref. Pour le moment, Le jeune homme (était il une Vélane ?) semblait aux anges, riant aux éclats (tel Ayamé Ohohoh !  main devant la bouche, l'autre sur la hanche, jambes écartées, vague de l' émotion autour de lui) tandis que les adolescentes se pâmaient autour de lui. Il ne vit pas le professeur arriver… juste derrière lui.

Hummhummm… Mister Creevey…

oh! Professeur Dubois! Quel bon vent vous amène ??

Nous sommes en cours de vol, Creevey… --

j'avais oublié.

Veuillez enlever cet appareil moldu. Vous risqueriez de le casser… et nous ne sommes pas en cours de drague non plus…

Le professeur Dubois, 21 ans, jeune diplômé de l' IUFm (Institut universitaire des Formules Magiques ), gardien de but des Canons de Chudley depuis 2 ans déjà, passa devant les dindes qui se pâmèrent encore plus.

Ooooh professeur Dubois…. murmure des filles

personne ne vit le rosissement adorable sur les joues du playboy. Le professeur Dubois… Après Harry Potter, il avait été son « crush »… en cherchant bien, il pourrait peut-être retrouver cette photo prise un soir de Noël , alors que les dernières années était totalement ronds et dansaient nus sur les tables de la salle commune… Depuis, il s'était encore arrangé… plus de muscles… plus de fierté aussi… C'était devenu un homme… un vrai… yeux qui brillent façon lady oscar … soupir shojiesque

professeur Dubois… murmure de groupie

ALLEZ ! SUR VOS BALAIS ! SORTEZ LES COGNARDS ! LE SOUAFFLE ! WEASLEY ! LE VIF D'OR !

toute la classe obéit. Bientôt, Colin fut seul, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, flottant à 30 mètres au dessus du sol. Quelque chose s'approcha, une voix murmurant à son oreille.

hum… Colin… Combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas laisser les filles te coller de trop près…

oh… prof… olivier…

smile … Je n'aime pas les voir te tourner autour…. Je suis très jaloux…mon petit Colin…

Mais… olivier…

… Hum… sourit, attrapant une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassant Tu m'appartiens… mon petit Colin.. mon jouet préféré…

oliv….

Il ne vit pas le cognard foncer droit sur eux…

SCHBAAAAMMMMMMMM 

Le garçon se réveilla soudainement. Il était en sueur, dans son lit… son lit…. Il était dans le dortoir des griffondors….ses camarades de classe dormaient paisiblement ; normal, à cette heure de la nuit. Le petit Colin, 13 ans, se releva pèniblement. Un rêve… Il avait rêvé…. Olivier Dubois n' était pas professeur…il n'était pas en 7eme année… Soupirant, le jeune blondinet se recoucha, retombant dans un sommeil paisible. Il ne vit pas la porte se refermer doucement…. Et des yeux brillant disparaître dans la nuit….

Le professeur Dubois avait encore frappé…

_**OWARIIII !!!!!!**_


End file.
